Unlikely Pair
by Panda0990
Summary: Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky are perfectly happy with keeping their relationship a secret, but the odds of that happening are slim to none. Especially considering the fact that they have nosey friends, peers, and enemies. Who will be the first to find out? But more importantly who will be the first to use it against them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dude I haven't seen Zoey 101 in years! But it was on and I forgot how much I loved that show when I was younger, ha! I loved Quinn and Logan together and was super bummed they didn't have more episodes with those two. Anyways, hopefully this story isn't too disappointing.**

**I own nothing. **

One

Neither one saw it coming. Least of all Quinn, the beautiful geek, who had literally just felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces not but twenty minutes ago. Mark Del Figgalo, the boy whom she had presumed to be the love of her life, had just recently broken up with her.

It had been quite the shock for the young genius, not to mention humiliating. After all he had broken up with _her _in order to be with that good-for-nothing tramp, Brooke. Her world had been turned upside down because of that fat, yet adorable boy and she didn't know how to handle it.

She wanted him back.

Quinn had been so desperate for his attention in fact, that she changed her appearance altogether in hopes that he would reconsider his decision. It didn't work of course, which was why she had run away from him and settled for crying on a bench instead. She wanted to be left alone on the uncomfortable seat beneath her, but much to her distaste and surprise Logan had approached her instead.

They didn't bicker like they usually did and for once his words gave her a sense of comfort rather than a headache. Their eyes met for a moment and Quinn felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She couldn't help it as her lips tilted upward in a small smile. Had he always been this handsome? And his eyes…they were such a beautiful green. How had she never noticed?

All thoughts of Mark Del Figga-what's his name left her mind as she stared into Logan Reese's eyes and blushed. It appeared she wasn't the only one who liked what they saw. She hadn't even noticed how close they had been sitting, until he brushed her hair aside and cupped her chin so that he could plant a soft kiss on her lips, then another.

He was testing the waters so to speak.

Quinn didn't react at first, merely inhaled his minty breath and expensive cologne. He took her stillness as a sign of rejection and was about to move away from her and apologize. It surprised him that the thought of doing so, made him almost ill. He didn't want Quinn to reject him, he realized.

In all honesty, Quinn knew that rejecting him was exactly what she should be doing. She knew she should shove Logan away, maybe even slap him; the only problem was that she _really_ didn't want to.

No.

She felt a connection with Logan. In fact, she wanted to pull him closer. She wanted to run her fingers through those silky brown curls of his and kiss him until she couldn't think straight anymore.

Quinn was shocked at the direction her thoughts seemed to be heading. She quickly reached for Logan's hand when she noticed his spirit begin to deflate in defeat. Logan met her eyes in question and she gripped his hand even tighter in response. He was going to move away from her if she didn't do something.

So she did.

She kissed him back.

Or, she tried to anyways. Unlike Logan, Quinn hadn't had as much experience in the dating game. Sure she had kissed Mark, but that was _Mark_. His kissing skills didn't hold a candle to Logan's and she knew it. Still, you can't blame a girl for trying.

Her movements were clumsy and probably came off as a little desperate, but Logan didn't mind in the slightest. He let out a small chuckle at just how adorable she was sometimes and pulled her closer to him. Their lips were a little out of sync due to Quinn's inexperience and Logan's unexpected eagerness, well, that is until he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Now that had surprised her. Mark didn't like the idea of French kissing, said it sounded unsanitary, so she had never kissed anyone that way before. Logan however, definitely didn't have that same belief and wasn't holding back. For that she was grateful.

Quinn let out a small gasp at the new sensation and let him take the lead. Her body seemed to tingle all over as she ran her fingers through Logan's hair and their kiss deepened.

She was in bliss, complete and utter bliss which had been brought to her by the most unlikely person.

Quinn didn't care about how wrong this was and neither did Logan because it didn't feel wrong it felt _right_. They both secretly hoped their kiss would never end, but quickly separated when they heard the sound of Zoey and Michael's voices. They were fast approaching and suddenly the thought of kissing one another seemed wrong all over again.

Both teens turned their heads towards their friends and felt their jaws drop at what they saw.

_Are they on a horse? What the-_

Logan's thoughts were cut short as he watched his friends disappear into the distance and met Quinn's gaze again. Her hair was a mess and her lips were all swollen due to his handy work. It also appeared that she was having trouble breathing properly.

Logan almost smiled at her appearance, _almost_. Until he remembered who it was that he had just kissed.

He had just kissed Quinn! The freaky geek, who seemed to love irritating him, the weirdo who knew more than his teachers probably did. The one whose presence usually made him roll his eyes in annoyance. _That _Quinn!

He didn't know what to say, and from the looks of things neither did she.

He slid away from her slowly and she reciprocated the movement.

"Weirdest…day…ever" he said, almost in shock.

Quinn couldn't agree more.

"Uh huh" she slowly nodded and they continued to slide away even further from each other.

Well this was awkward.

"I gotta go."

"I have homework."

They said at exactly the same time, neither one bothering to make eye contact. Quinn's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she rushed passed him.

Logan couldn't help but smile at her retreating figure. That Quinn was something else.

…Part Two…

In the days that followed Logan avoided Quinn at all costs and she did the same. They were both mortified at the mere thought of someone finding out that they liked one another; then again avoiding each other didn't seem to be working out either.

It was 11: 55 p.m. and Quinn found she was unable to sleep. She secretly wondered what Logan was doing as she blankly stared up at the ceiling. She knew that they should talk about what had happened, but what if talking turned into something else? She swooned at the thought then blushed yet again.

Why was she swooning!

_There will be no more swooning over Logan freakin' Reese, Quinn! God what is wrong with me?_

She felt herself jump when her phone vibrated. She gulped at the name which popped up and checked the message from the one guy that she shouldn't like, but did anyways.

It read:

**Okay this is stupid. Meet me outside the library in 20.**

Quinn snorted at just how blunt Logan was about everything.

She then pushed away her covers and tried to be as quiet as possible as she tip-toed over to her dorm room door. Fate however, had other ideas.

Zoey was an incredibly light sleeper and her eyes flew open when she heard the door knob turn. She stretched lazily and yawned.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Quinn smiled nervously. She was a terrible liar.

"Um…I…uh…pee. I need to pee, heh. Yeah, I'm about to burst over here."

Zoey crinkled her brow and pushed away her own covers. She had to pee now too all of a sudden.

"I'll come with. I gotta go too."

Quinn panicked and inched closer to the door.

"Did I say pee? What I meant was poop. No, okay you caught me. I have diarrhea, or at least I will soon since if I had it right now you would have noticed right? Ha, yeah I'm going to light the toilet on fire it's going to be so bad. If you inhale the fumes you could die Zo."

Zoey's features twisted in disgust and she waved Quinn off.

"On second thought I don't have to go that bad. Have fun with" she paused to motion towards the door "you know. _That_."

Quinn didn't even respond, just ran.

_Well that was a close one! _

**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue guys. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone y****our feedback is much appreciated.**

**Warning: Offensive language in this chapter.**

Two

Quinn couldn't stand the silence. The air was thick with tension as her band of friends stared at her with concerned looks on their faces. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

Quinn avoided their eyes and stabbed a new piece of lettuce with her fork. She went to take another bite when Zoey's voice pierced the silence, nearly scaring her to death.

"Hey are you okay? I mean _really_ okay? You've been acting kind of-" Zoey's comment was cut off by a snarky remark from Logan.

"Oh shut-_up_ would you? She's not okay, everyone knows that. For Christ's sake let the poor kid eat her salad in peace."

Lola's jaw clenched and she kicked Logan in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so insensitive"

Logan simply rolled his eyes in response.

Lola turned her attention to Quinn.

"We're just concerned that's all. You've been avoiding Zoey and I, not to mention Zoey said you got a D on a _Chemistry_ test which is so unlike you."

Quinn's jaw dropped and she threw her fork down onto the table. She stood and stared Zoey down.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Zoey looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, but Lola had the right to know! You're acting-"

"Weird" Lola said finishing off Zoey's sentence.

"Exactly" agreed Zoey.

Quinn's nostrils flared and she flipped over her tray which sent her Cesar salad flying everywhere. Everyone had been expecting her to snap eventually, well, they got their wish.

"Leave me the hell alone or I swear to God I will…I…I will…gah! Just fuck off will you?"

Logan stifled a laugh and picked up his drink so he could hide the giant smirk on his face. Quinn stalked off with her hands clenched by her sides leaving Zoey and Lola in a state of shock.

Both girls turned to their boyfriends.

"Can you believe her?" Lola said to Vince.

"Did you hear what she just said to me?" Zoey said to James.

Both boys shrugged and embraced their girlfriends', hoping that would somehow help.

Logan's shoulders shook with the force it took to keep his laughter at bay.

_Oh my God their faces! Ha! Oh, that's some funny shit. My girl sure is feisty. Or at least she will be my girl. I think. Right? Shit I don't know, but damn she sure is sexy when she's mad. _

Just then Michael came in and plopped down onto the chair that Quinn had just been sitting in. He started rambling about this and that, not even paying attention to how tense the air was at the table.

When he finally paused to take a breath he looked from Zoey and James, to Lola and Vince, before finally landing his eyes on Logan. That boy looked like he was about to suffocate his face was so red.

Only then did he notice that Quinn wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Quinn?"

That did it. Logan couldn't help it as he set his cup down on the table and laughed the loudest he had in a long time. These people were clueless!

Zoey reached out for Logan's hair and banged his head against the table.

"Ow! I'm gonna have a bruise there now you idiot"

James glared at Logan.

"Don't call my girlfriend an idiot."

Logan scoffed and pushed his chair back, then stood.

"I call it like it is blondie, get used to it."

As Logan walked off he could faintly hear everyone at the table calling him a jerk, but he could care less about that. His main concern was Quinn, was she okay?

A couple of weeks ago they had both decided that avoiding each other just wasn't an option. It hurt them both and neither one of them could focus properly, which was why Quinn had failed that test.

They then thought about becoming an "item" but as it turns out Quinn was just as embarrassed to be seen dating Logan, as he was of her. That wasn't an option either.

Sure, they were hot for each other, that part was obvious. The problem was that since Quinn and Mark had just recently broken up, Logan was a little concerned about Quinn's true feelings. Was he just a rebound? Did she even want Logan or was she just lonely?

In the end they had decided on…well…nothing to be perfectly honest. Their DTR conversation just turned into one long make-out session.

He didn't really know where they stood at this point, but as he turned the corner and stood at the top of the stairs, it became perfectly clear what Quinn wanted. Or rather _who _she wanted.

And it sure as hell wasn't him.

Logan had never considered him self the jealous type, but then again he had never seen his "girlfriend" kiss another guy.

There she was with Mark Del Fucktard. Her arms were pressed against his chest. His hands were on her waist…

Logan saw red.

Adam Smith from Logan's Biology class noticed his anger.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

Logan's body trembled and he blew up at the guy.

"Do I _look _okay? You know what screw this. Screw everything!"

Quinn heard Logan's voice and quickly pushed Mark away from her.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

Quinn gulped and turned around just in time to see Logan punch a wall.

She flinched and turned back around to face Mark. She didn't even know where to begin with this one. She and Logan had agreed on a "casual" relationship as far as she was concerned. No strings attached…right? This was so confusing.

But if there weren't any strings then why did it feel like she had just cheated? And why was Logan so upset?

_Casual my ass_, she thought to herself.

"You know what? I got to go."

Mark crinkled his brow and stared at her in confusion. What had he done wrong?

"But-"

"Sorry Mark"

_I have a very pissed off boyfriend to find. Well…wait is he my boyfriend or isn't he? Lord, help me. _

Quinn pulled her bag closer to her shoulder and went in the opposite direction that Logan had just gone. She would go up the stairs, do a loop, and then chase after him. She needed to at least try and explain herself!

As for Logan he was a trembling body of anger as he made his way back towards his dorm room. The image of Mark's hands all over Quinn's body had hit a nerve. All he knew was that he had to get away, _far_ away before he did something stupid.

**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Logan, stop!"

Quinn managed to track Logan down just as he entered the building which his dorm room was in. She grabbed his arm and he shook it off, not wanting anything to do with her at the moment.

Multiple people slowed down their pace in order to get a glimpse at the apparent drama forming between Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky who were currently weaving their way through the crowded hallway. Those two were always bickering, yet somehow this seemed different. More intense.

Quinn froze when she noticed everyone's stares and glared at Logan, feeling annoyed. He was going to cause a scene with that uncontrollable temper of his. She pursed her lips and pointed towards his dorm. He got the hint and quickly let her in before slamming the door shut behind them.

Logan wasn't stupid he knew people would hear them arguing and figure out what was going on, so he took some much needed precautions.

He shut the window and lowered the blinds so that they were out of sight. He then went over to his stereo and put it on high, before placing it in front of the door. They would be safe for now.

The mob of students who had gathered in the hallway and leaned their ears against Logan's door groaned in disappointment and carried on with their business.

Logan remained clear on the other side of the room while Quinn attempted to plead her case.

"Just let me explain!"

Logan smiled, but not in a cute way. It was the smile any good politician would wear in a situation such as this one; a situation where he was left vulnerable, afraid, and above all else, unprepared. It was a mask which allowed him to distance himself from Quinn along with his emotions. He was pushing her away.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the posts which held the bunk bed in place.

"Why bother? It was just a kiss. I could care less about you and your bowling ball of a boyfriend, so please spare me the bull shit and move on with your life already."

"Logan, don't be like that. We need to talk about this."

Quinn's tone had softened, but that had yet to faze him.

"About what? I thought it was obvious. You and Mark are back together again, congratu-fucking-lations. I hope you two lovebirds are _very_ happy together."

"Oh cut the sarcasm. You're hurting and I don't blame you."

Quinn took a step forward and Logan's smile fell.

"Get out."

Quinn shook her head and took another step forward. Logan snorted and avoided her apologetic eyes. The image of Quinn kissing Mark was forever burned into his memory and as his mind replayed it once again a lump formed in his throat.

He wanted to cry, hit something; he wanted to do anything other than have this conversation. He quickly got a hold of his emotions and faced her, not having noticed how close she had become until now.

She was mere inches from his face and if he wanted to, he could lean in and kiss those wonderful lips of hers which he knew so well. That is _if_ he wanted to.

He didn't.

"Why?"

He hadn't intended to actually voice that question, yet he somehow had and there was no taking it back now. He flinched, not even knowing if he truly wanted to know _why_ she did what she did. He felt like an idiot for trusting her, he never trusted anyone. Ever.

Quinn reached out her hand and stroked Logan's cheek, only half surprised when he shoved it away rather than nuzzle it like he normally would. He was upset and it was time for her to put all of his worries to rest.

"I had to make sure I was over him. He came onto _me_ Logan, not the other way around. But you have to remember that what I did wasn't techniqually wrong. We never came to an agreement on our relationship status. I made a mistake, but I didn't cheat."

"You still kissed him!" Logan bit back and Quinn was surprised at the fire burning within the depths of those gorgeous green eyes. He was _pissed_. She had never seen him this angry before and as much as she hated to admit it, she was a little scared of just how far his anger would go. She quickly took a large step back, which was a smart move on her part.

"I let you _in_ Quinn! I don't let anyone in! I trusted you, I felt something for you. I thought you were the one person that could bring me happiness, but you know what? I was wrong. You're just like everyone else."

Quinn gulped, but stood her ground.

"Logan, I didn't betray you because we weren't techniqually together! Besides I don't want Mark, ya ninny. He's...he's..."

Logan rolled his eyes and cut her off.

"Fat, ugly, and useless? I know."

Quinn giggled and Logan glanced at her suspiciously, surprised by her reaction.

"Exactly," she agreed.

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise and Quinn let out a breath of relief when she noticed his features begin to soften. His lips tilted upwards in a lopsided grin. He felt the tension drain from his body as he reached out a hand and held a strand of Quinn's long brown hair in between his fingertips.

"I over-reacted didn't I?" he said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ya think? Logan. If you want me to be your girlfriend, just ask me already you big wimp," Quinn chuckled and looked up at him, a challenge in her eyes.

Logan's eyes watered and he cradled her face with his large palms. This whole situation had his stomach twisting in knots and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he really didn't want to loose her, but he didn't want to be someone's rebound either. He had more self-respect than to let that happen.

"Alright, but first let me ask you this. Are you over Mark or am I just wasting my time here?"

Quinn threw her head back and laughed. She leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed his nose.

"Trust me, I'm over Mark. In fact, I think I have been for a while now. It's weird. At first the thought of "us" freaked me out, but now, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else."

Logan couldn't help himself.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Quinn's response was instant.

"Positive. Logan, you're brutally honest, handsome, funny, and just...just..._amazing_. When I'm with you I feel happy. The happiest I've been in a long time. It's like we're complete opposites, but in a good way. We-"

"Balance"

Quinn smiled as Logan finished her sentence. So he _did _feel the same way then.

Logan leaned his forehead against hers.

"Quinn I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't think I could handle it if I saw you with someone else."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"I know. I feel the same."

Logan's forehead crinkled and he sighed as a thought occurred to him. He held her at arms length so that he could look into her eyes when he asked this.

"What about our friends?"

Logan and Quinn both knew that as sweet as their friends were, they weren't exactly the most open-minded of people. Well except for Michael, he was the only one who refused to hold a grudge and he would try practically anything at least once just to see what the end result would be.

He would probably tease them for about a week, then get over it and consider it old news. As for everyone else, they wouldn't accept it easily and neither Quinn nor Logan wanted to deal with that drama. Then there was the rest of the school to consider! They would have a field day with pretty-boy Reese and freaky-deaky Pensky dating.

Quinn groaned and leaned against his chest.

"No one can know. We'll have to keep it a secret."

Logan's shoulders slumped and he hugged her body closer to his.

"I know. Ha, it's kind of hot though. The thought of sneaking around, knowing we could be caught at any moment."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded. She already knew which direction his thoughts were heading. Her cheeks stained pink under his intense gaze and Logan cupped her chin before tilting her lips towards his. He was just about to kiss her when a knock sounded from the door making them both jump.

"Stay here."

Logan opened the door to find a very eager looking Stacy Dillsen.

_Oh God, why? _

"Hiya, cutie pie. Dean Riversh wanted me to let you know that your father'sh here."

Logan had to do a double take.

"What? Why?"

Stacy shrugged.

"Don't know. Shaid shomething about your shishter. By the way I didn't know you even had a shishter, what'sh her name? Ish she ash cute ash you?"

Logan suddenly felt numb. His sister? Did the police finally find...no. It was best not to get his hopes up. Stacy kept on talking, but Logan didn't hear a word she said. He quietly thanked her and shut the door. He leaned against the smooth wooden surface behind him and slid down to the ground.

_Valerie..._

Logan grabbed a fistful of his hair and started tapping his foot, suddenly feeling anxious. Quinn appeared in front of him and he flinched. He had forgotten she was even there.

"Logan? Are you okay?"

He wasn't, but he had to pretend he was anyways _as usual_. He cleared his throat and stood back up.

"I'm...um...yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. You should...you should go. I have to go. I'll see you later, k?"

"But-"

Logan opened the door and nodded towards the exit. He shook his head at her and tried to keep his voice from trembling.

"Not now Quinn."

Quinn nodded and stepped outside. Logan did the same, except he didn't stand around like she seemed to be doing. No. He took off towards the front office, without even bothering to look back.

He needed to see his father.

**A/N: I'd love to hear anyone and everyone's thoughts. **

**Review if you like. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning mature theme! This chapter shows another side to Logan. Hope you like it. **

Four

"What's the matter with him?"

"No idea."

"His daddy probably took away his allowance again.'

"Ha! Most likely"

Logan could hear his friends talking about him, just like he could see the worry on Quinn's face and the strange looking plant that sat behind her. He could even smell PCA's various lunch items as students chose what they wanted to eat.

But he didn't care.

It seemed as if everything was out of focus, like a poorly produced movie. A movie which he was in but didn't want to be.

Logan stared down at his glass full of water and gulped. He hated water, didn't want anything to do with the wicked element. He clenched the glass tightly in his fist, refusing to flinch when it cracked and broken shards pierced his skin. As red-hot liquid dribbled onto the table he heard the girls screech in fright.

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?"

Logan jumped as Quinn's voice brought him back to reality.

His eyes widened as well once he noticed what he had done. He grabbed a couple of napkins out of the hands which were offering them. A crowd gathered around him and he had to remind himself to breathe.

Quinn shoved everyone out of her way and grabbed Logan's hand in order to yank him out of his seat.

Words of anger never ceased to flow out of her mouth as the two teens made their way over to the nurses office. Everything happened so fast, too fast. The next thing he knew he was walking with Quinn back towards his dorm with a bandage over his hand.

Logan lazily smiled down at her, she really was the best. The fog around his mind cleared just enough for him to realize that she was the only one who was offering to take care of him during his time of need.

_I should buy her a car._

Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed Logan into the bush which they usually hid in for make-out sessions. She was going to get some answers whether he wanted to give them or not.

"Logan, what's going on?"

When she was met with a blank stare, Quinn grabbed his cheeks and stared him down.

"Logan!"

He flinched and glared at her. She smirked knowing she had finally gotten his attention.

"Hey, talk to me. Please? Don't shut me out."

And just like that, all of Logan's emotions came rushing up to the surface. All of his anger, all of his sadness...He had needed an escape and now here it was. His feelings were departing in the form of tears.

Logan shoved away Quinn's hands and pulled her in for a tight hug. No words escaped him, just a series of broken sobs. He wanted to tell her what was wrong, he just didn't know how.

How does one even begin to talk about something like this?

Quinn rubbed his back and gently rocked him back and forth. When his sobs grew louder, she shushed him. She told him everything was gonna be okay, and as cliché as it sounded, that was exactly what he needed to hear.

Logan hadn't cried like this in years. Now that he had started, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop.

He didn't know how long he had been crying, but as soon as the emotional wave retreated, he hiccupped and wiped away his tears. At least he felt somewhat relieved. Sure, he felt an ache deep in his chest, but at least his shoulders were no longer tense. Then it dawned on him.

Had he really just cried in front of someone? God, how embarrassing.

His cheeks stained pink and he looked down at his bandaged hand. What the hell was happening to him? First he cried, now he was blushing?

_What am I? A chick? Jesus Christ, Logan! Get a grip. _

He straightened his posture and met Quinn's gaze.

"Quinn, can I trust you?"

She nodded encouragingly and grabbed his hand.

He took a deep breath in order to steady himself. This was some pretty heavy stuff, not at all like the idiotic teen drama everyone on this campus was used to. Still, it needed to be said.

"My sister's dead Quinn. She went missing on our..." Logan paused so he could swallow back more tears "On our eleventh birthday. She was just recently found in a river close to my old house."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

_Woah. _

Quinn didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that right now, Logan needed to know that he wasn't alone. He needed to know that she was here for him.

She pulled him in for another hug.

"I am _so...so_ sorry Logan. I had no idea. Wait-"

Quinn paused and pushed him back slightly so she could look at him properly.

"What do you mean 'our' eleventh birthday? Do you mean you two were..."

Logan's eyes watered and he nodded sadly.

_Fraternal twins_

"I've been so lost without her. I had always hoped we would somehow find her, but now...now it's too late. I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how to handle _this_. It's too much, everything is just _too_ much."

"Maybe you should leave campus for a while."

"Why? So I can go home to an empty house? No thanks."

Quinn felt her own eyes water at Logan's pain. No wonder he was always so bitter, he never had anyone to look out for him.

Another tear escaped the corner of Logan's eye. She couldn't help herself as she kissed it away, capturing the tiny bead of moisture in between her lips.

She pulled away once she heard what sounded like a camera go off. Logan stiffened and turned his head in time to see a grinning Jeremiah Trottman holding a professional camera in his hands.

"Now _this_ is a story."

**A/N: Since this chapter was depressing do you want a cute/ happy one next or more drama? Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Damn you guys have some crazy ideas. I'm so thankful for all the feedback and support you lovely people have provided. **

**I apologize for the delay, I know it's been a while. **

Five

_Shit. Fuck. Shit again. Light me on fire and throw me in a mother fucking ditch. Fuuuuuuuuuuck!_

Logan pressed his lips together and supressed the urge to reach for his cell phone, a device which held a long list of numbers. Numbers which belonged to people in higher places. Rich people, _violent_ people, people who could make others disappear.

With the press of a button and a quick conversation Logan could turn Jeremiah's world upside down.

Everyone knew that the Reese family had money, yet no one had ever bothered to question how they developed their fortune. Idiots.

Logan's lips curled upward in a sadistic smirk. He stared Jeremiah down, refusing to let that geek get the better of him. Jeremiah gulped and lowered his camera, just as Logan stood up. His raised his hands out in front of him and cleared his throat.

"Now Logan, let's talk about this. Your story could be huge! I mean first of all you and _Quinn?_ That's juicy enough. Add in the dead sister thing and people will be talking about this for months! You'll be the most popular guy in school by tomorrow morning."

Logan's lips pulled downwards into an unflattering frown. His eyebrows pulled together and his cheeks flushed. This guy had some nerve mentioning his sister and there was no way he was going to let that slide, not by a long shot.

Jeremiah's nervousness subsided and he smiled. His grin was so wide in fact that his teeth flashed and his eyes sparkled. The only thing he cared about now was the possibility of a huge story being released due to his handiwork. His expression intensified once he caught the panicked glint in Quinn's eyes.

He could definitely use this story to his advantage. He could blackmail Logan _or_ he could embellish it just a little and become credited with uncovering one of the craziest stories PCA has ever heard.

"Come on Logan, what do you say?"

Quinn bit her lip nervously and inched closer to Logan. She wrapped her hand around his newly formed fist and stroked the side of it with her thumb. Logan remained still, as cool as a cucumber, for now at least. His anger was hardly containable, yet for some reason Quinn's touch seemed to help.

Logan cocked his head to the side. He needed to be smart about this seeing as how he wasn't exactly the most liked person on campus. He was known for having a violent temper and an unfiltered mouth. If he beat Jeremiah up right then and there, the bastard reporter would spin the truth in his favor. Logan would look like the villan and everyone would turn against him. It wouldn't be the first time, but still.

_Perhaps a bribe?_

Logan clasped his hands together and smiled warmly at Jeremiah. He chuckled and stepped closer to the annoying teen.

"Alright what do you want?" Logan wrapped a muscular arm over Jeremiah's shoulders. He ruffled his hair and laughed falsely.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, but your co-operation dumb ass."

"Right. Well, I don't know what you've been smoking lately, but there is no way in hell that that's going to happen. So what's it gonna take to keep this quiet, hmm? A car? Money? A butler?" he asked whilst they walked further away from the shrub.

Quinn released Logan's hand and purposefully stayed a step behind the two boys.

Logan glanced over at Quinn. She made a pinching motion with her fingers and Logan winked back at her in response. If anything went wrong, she would know what to do.

Jeremiah chuckled and held his camera closer to his body.

"Nice try Reese, but there's no way I'm giving this story up."

Logan stopped mid-step and turned Jeremiah towards him. He whispered a warning in his ear.

"Just remember Jeremiah, snitches end up in ditches."

Jeremiah scoffed and shoved Logan away from him.

"Oh please, you don't scare me."

Logan felt a cocky smile take over his features.

"Yeah, I expected as much. Do you know who you should be scared of though?"

Quinn could tell where Logan was going with this as she subtly moved behind Jeremiah.

The reporter snorted at Logan's question.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend."

"Quinn? Oh please, why would I be afraid of-"

Jeremiah ceased his question mid-sentence. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body shut down. He fell backwards as a result of Quinn's nerve- pinch, but lucky for him Logan stopped his head from hitting the pavement.

While Logan supported his head and gently lowered him to the ground, Quinn snatched the camera from around his neck and took out the memory card. She then placed it inside her backpack and threw the rest of the camera into a nearby fountain.

Both teens froze when they heard Zoey and Lola approaching. They were talking about ducks for some stupid reason.

Logan quickly dragged Jeremiah into the bush before Zoey and Lola could see anything. As soon as he managed to lay him down Quinn grabbed Logan's non-bandaged hand and tugged him towards the center of the walkway.

She whispered for him to follow her lead before she shoved him.

"You're so stupid! What's the matter with you?"

Logan stared at her with a blank expression on his face. This is the part where he was supposed to insult her, only he didn't know what to say. She was perfect.

"Uhhh..."

"Logan come on! They're coming," she whispered at him angrily.

_Oh! Okay I got something._

"You know what? You're just jealous."

Quinn threw her head back and laughed. She placed her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Jealous of what? You and your tiny mind? Hardly!"

Zoey and Lola heard Quinn yelling and quickened their pace. Lola rolled her eyes.

"God what did that idiot do now?"

Zoey shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

Logan licked his lips and pointed at Quinn's glasses.

"No you're jealous that I can see out of my eyes unlike _you_. You Harry Potter wanna-be."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Okay that was good" she mouthed at him.

Logan smirked.

Lola ran up to them and pushed Logan onto his back.

"Leave her alone!"

Logan groaned when he hit the ground and Quinn screeched.

She scowled at Lola and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"How dare you?!"

Lola's head shot back in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Zoey's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Yeah, um... Why are _you_ mad at _her_? Shouldn't you be mad at Logan?"

Both girls placed their hands on their hips and eyed Quinn suspiciously.

Quinn started rambling.

"What? Ha...uhm no I'm not defending that...that _scum_. Pssh you two are so silly! Aha I was going to tell Lola, 'how dare you not push him _harder_ becaaaause he is such a..."

She paused for a moment to glance down at Logan.

There was a warning in his eyes, and he momentarily looked towards the bush where he had just thrown Jeremiah.

When the bush started moving Quinn knew she had to act fast, Jeremiah was waking up.

Zoey and Lola were still looking at Quinn for an explanation. She waved their worry away and smiled.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter because now you two are here. I'm already in a better mood. I want ice cream, who wants ice cream?"

Lola perked up and a childish grin overtook her features.

"I want ice cream!"

Zoey glanced down at Logan who was still on the floor.

Something wasn't right.

Zoey looked back at Quinn and stared her down. What was that girl hiding? Whatever it was it had to be big for Quinn to be so desperate to keep it a secret.

The only thing Zoey knew for sure was that Logan was somehow involved. Maybe he was threatening her somehow?

Zoey's smile was convincing enough that she led Quinn to believe that she bought her little ice cream excuse.

"Ice cream sounds great," she said.

"Awesome! Let's go! Come on guys."

Quinn grabbed both girls by their arms and led them in the opposite direction of Jeremiah and Logan.

When Logan was sure the girls were out of hearing range he got up and ran before Jeremiah could wake up and piece together what had just happened. If that reporter accused Quinn and Logan of doing anything they would both deny it. It was now their word against his.

As soon as Logan felt safer he started walking and wandered aimlessly around campus.

It was after three so there were no classes in session. Instead the students of PCA were out and about with their friends, sipping their coffee, or even studying under some shade.

Logan didn't pay very much attention to these students seeing as how he saw the same social patterns repeated everyday. What he did pay attention to however was the couples that he saw.

Off to his left he spotted two freshmen walking along, holding hands and blushing nervously. Sitting on one of the benches underneath a tree was another couple, a dark-skinned boy with black eyes and curly hair with a light-skinned girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Those two were wrapped in each other's arms talking...just talking. That seemed nice to Logan.

As he walked further along, he made his way towards one of the various restrooms that were on campus. It seemed empty when he stepped inside, but then he instantly realized his mistake upon entering.

This bathroom was obviously _not_ empty based off of the sounds that were coming from one of the stalls. He could hear two separate bodies panting heavily. One was obviously a girl since a high-pitched feminine voice suddenly started repeating the word "yes" over and over again.

Then a loud _smack_ echoed around the bathroom and a masculine voice told her to be quiet.

Curiosity got the better of him as Logan tip-toed over to the occupied stall and glanced at their shoes, hoping he'd recognize who they belonged to. There was a pair of shiny silver heels which were obviously the girls, and large black vans which had to belong to the guy.

The shoes were facing the same direction as the stall door creaked and shook under their weight.

Logan stifled a laugh and took a picture of the shoes then quietly left so that the horny couple inside the stall could get their happy ending.

When he had gotten a few good chuckles in over what he had just witnessed, something dawned on him. If he and Quinn were together long enough, would they ever...?

A sexy image of Quinn half-naked and on top of him momentarily distracted Logan. He was so distracted in fact that he walked straight into a pole and made an ass out of himself in front of the few people who had happened to be walking by him.

He rubbed his forehead and flipped off anyone who was looking at him and laughing, including the janitor.

Needless to say, Logan knew that sex was going to be one thing that he couldn't wait to explore with Quinn. He wanted to know everything about her body; what would make her moan, what would make her scream his name, what she secretly desired. He wanted to know it all, and to be honest he wanted to know just how crazy she would get in bed.

Then again there was the other side of a relationship. There was the part that mattered most, and it was something he and Quinn hadn't yet had a chance at doing.

They had never really _talked_, I mean sure there was always the occasional "how was your day?" or "how have you been?" but they had never gotten deep into conversation. They had never even discussed the simple things such as their favorite color, food, weather, or movie.

Logan looked around and envied all of the couples which surrounded him. He wished that he could hold Quinn's hand when they walked in public. He wished that she could sit on his lap during a movie or cuddle up next to him on a cold winter evening.

He wanted a real relationship for once, or at least as close to one as he could get.

He realized he was tired of people always interrupting whatever alone time he managed to get with Quinn. He wanted to spoil her and make her happy, which was something that he couldn't do here. They needed to get away.

It was time for him to take her out, but where? Somewhere simple? Somewhere elegant?

A million thoughts buzzed around in his mind as he planned the perfect date with the perfect girl.

**A/N: Any ideas of where they should go? **

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is sort of a cute couple chapter. But I was curious do you guys want the next chapter to just be with Quinn and Logan or other characters too? Let me know please.**

Six

Zoey Brooks was sitting at a secluded table near one of the various coffee carts on campus waiting for her boyfriend James to show up. With a book in one hand and her head resting in the other as she read, Zoey found it easy to get completely absorbed in another universe.

Right now she wasn't Zoey, instead she was another young woman who had just been separated from her lover. A lover who was now sentenced to die tomorrow at noon. Zoey felt despair and hopelessness fill her to the brim, despite the fact that this was not her life. This was not her love. Her love was someone she refused to admit that she felt for in a romantic way because even she was clueless to her true emotions. She was in love with Chase Matthews, a boy whom she hadn't spoken to in weeks.

As of right now though, none of that mattered since Zoey had successfully detached herself from reality and managed to focus completely on what was happening in her book. As she ran her eyes over the pages and tapped her foot anxiously, Zoey felt her heart beat quicken. This was getting good.

She lifted her left hand for a moment in order to take a small sip from her white mocha, never once taking her eyes off of the page. The character was in a large crowd working her way over to the front where the execution was soon to take place. The clock ticked away as the minutes passed her by. It was 11:55, no, now it was 11:58. A loud dong echoed around town's square and everyone cheered, everyone except her. It was execution time.

Just as the woman made her way to the front, an annoying voice broke Zoey's concentration and she was back in her own world, with her own problems. She glanced up at Stacey Dillsen (unfortunately) and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

_Just as it was getting good!_

"Can I help you?" Zoey asked.

She flinched; that came out way bitchier than she had intended. Stacey, however, appeared unfazed.

"Hey Zoey I'm doing a shtudy on mating ritualsh in the animal kingdom for Environmental Shcience. Now, I've managed to cover whalesh, birdsh, wolvesh, dolphinsh, etc. but there'sh one shpeciesh that I haven't covered, think you can help?"

"Uh…" Zoey was one-hundred percent positive she had her "what the fuck" face on right now.

Stacey continued.

"Great. Now I've gone to couplesh all over PCA and wash wondering if you could tell me everything you know about shex."

"Um…I…"

"What leadsh up to it? What caushesh a man to become shexually aroushed? What caushesh a woman to? What poshition usually takesh place? You know, shtuff like that."

Zoey shook her head in disbelief.

"What the- Okay can't you just watch porn like every other person?"

"Zoey Brooksh I am a lady! I will not look up shomething as dishgusting as porn!"

Zoey raised her brow and closed her book with a little more force than was necessary.

"Right. Instead you'll just go around asking people what they do in the bedroom even though it's none of your business."

"Talking about 'it' ish one thing, sheeing it ish completely different."

For a moment Zoey considered slapping the stupid out of Stacey, but instead thought better of it.

"Sho are you going to help me or not?"

"No! Help yourself you freakin' weirdo."

Zoey rolled her eyes and put her book in her bag then slung it over her shoulders. She then picked up her coffee and made a move to leave, but Stacey blocked her.

"I am not a weirdo. I am shtrictly doing thish for shcience."

"Great. Now move!"

"Not until you help me."

Stacey's eyes widened and she lifted her chin in defiance. She legitimately looked fucking psychotic.

_I'm too young to die!_

Zoey stomped on her foot, shoved her, and then ran like Channing Tatum was waiting for her. Stacey was momentarily stunned, but that didn't stop her from chasing after Zoey.

She kept screaming, "Thish ish for shcience!"

But Zoey didn't give a damn. Instead she silently asked God why the crazies always managed to find her.

It seemed God decided that, for today at least, he would help her. She started to panic since she could hear Stacey's footsteps getting closer. As luck would have it though, a passing janitor unknowingly walked right in front of Stacey's line of vision. A loud "eek!" sounded around the campus which made Zoey pause momentarily. She turned around just in time to see Stacey run right into an open trash can and fall in.

Now, if it were any other person, Zoey would have ran over and asked if they were okay.

This however wasn't the case. Instead she laughed and for some reason she couldn't seem to stop.

That was how James found her, a teary-eyed bundle of laughter with a flushed face. Her shoulders shook and her sides ached due to lack of oxygen.

James walked up to her and smiled.

"What happened?" he asked.

The only thing Zoey managed to say in between her gasps of breath was, "Freakin Stacey! Oh God, that was awesome."

While James waited for Zoey to calm down and clue him in, there was another couple on the other side of campus hidden away from everyone else.

They quickly entered a janitor's closet before anyone could spot them together. On the way over Quinn kept bugging Logan about why they were even heading to a janitor's closet in the first place. He had ignored her of course, and simply dragged her with him.

It became obvious what was going on as soon as he shut the door and turned off the lights. He pulled her in close to him and clicked a button on a remote which controlled his stereo. A song began to play.

"Oh my God, I've been wanting to do this since last year. Honey, I'm sorry… but you can't dance and it's high time you learned."

Quinn scoffed and pushed him away.

"I can dance."

"No, you do this."

Logan took a step back and flailed his arms around like a chicken on crack then jumped up and down.

Quinn giggled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

Logan stopped what he was doing and gave her his 'bitch, please' look.

"Oh, you're that bad. You hit three people in the face last year at the Spring Dance. It was hilarious to me back then, but as your boyfriend who happens to be _Greek_ there is no way I'm bringing you home to Mom if you can't tone it down a little. I do have my pride to consider you know."

Quinn's eyes watered and she smiled up at him. This was huge! Logan never talked about his family, not to anyone. She knew that he must care about her a great deal if he was willing to take that step in their relationship.

"Really? You're going to let me meet your Mom?"

Logan smirked.

"As long as you go with it and do whatever I say."

Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded anyways.

"Awesome. Okay, I figured I'd start out with something simple. This song goes pretty slow, so just follow my lead and try not to hurt yourself."

Quinn snorted.

"Jerk!"

Logan laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. Whenever Quinn would try to shake her hips, Logan would squeeze them and shake his head 'no'. When she tried bobbing her head up and down Logan would stop what he was doing and hold it still. He reminded her that this song was _slow_.

It was an old song known by many; it was "One Summer Night" by the Danleers.

…

_Oh, one summer night, we fell in love_

_One summer night, I held you tight_

_You and I, under the moon of love_

_(Moon of love)_

Quinn smiled as the song came to a close. She had been surprised with Logan's choice of music, she never would have guessed that he liked oldies.

Although she had stepped on his toes a couple of times, Logan still considered it progress. Another slow song came on called "Turn Me On" by Norah Jones. It was more sensual and for the first time Quinn could really see all of Logan's passion portrayed within the depths of his green eyes as they slowly twirled in the small space.

A few more songs passed them by and Quinn truly felt that she was getting the hang of things. She managed to pay less attention to the songs and more attention on what Logan was doing.

The next song made her momentarily pause as tears pooled in her eyes. She had first heard it last year and decided that she wanted it played at her wedding. Quinn didn't believe in coincidences, so perhaps this was a sign for what was to come?

The song was "I'm Yours" by the Script. Logan smiled and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her. It wasn't a hungry kiss like before, it wasn't out of desperation, if anything it felt like it was his version of saying "I love you".

Quinn didn't know when they had stopped dancing and simply stood there kissing, but the change in song startled them both into stopping.

Her eyes widened and she blushed when the song changed…like…completely. It was a song she had never heard before. Logan snorted when he felt Quinn tense up. She over-thought everything which meant he needed to figure out a way to get her to relax and just _go with it_.

She pushed him away from her slightly and gulped.

"I…I don't…um…I…what is this?" she stuttered.

"_This_ is 'Hideaway' by Kiesza. And you, missy, are going to dance to this all on your own."

"But-"

"No but's. Now shake it you sexy little nerd."

Quinn awkwardly lifted her hands into tiny fists and bobbed them up and down. She then shook her hips and felt her head move with the rest of her body.

Logan stood in front of her and moved his arms above his head. He shook his hips to the beat and took the occasional steps back and forth. He mouthed the words and nodded at her encouragingly.

"This is one of those songs where you just say 'fuck it!' and dance like no one's looking. Just have fun with it babe, don't be shy."

Quinn blushed and moved in closer to him. She reciprocated his movements and laughed when he grabbed her hand and held their arms straight off to the side, much like one would do when performing the Tango.

He moved their joined body parts like a ship that was rocking up and down on the ocean surface and grabbed her waist with his other hand. He spun her making sure to be careful of the toxic cleaning supplies, and lived in the moment loving the way she laughed at his unpredictable dance moves.

When she tried flailing her arms, he grabbed them and pulled them down reminding her that his Mom would most likely see her dance at one point.

For Quinn, the best part of the whole thing was watching Logan dance to the song "Low" by Flo Rida. That boy really did know how to get _low _when he jokingly grinded his ass against her rather than the other way around.

Logan was satisfied that he had successfully transformed Quinn's dancing style from crazy to typical white girl who doesn't know how to dance, but will try anyways.

The couple remained dancing for what seemed like forever, only stopping when Logan's playlist came to an end. They panted and fell onto the floor side by side, with smiles lighting up their faces. A content bubble of laughter erupted from Quinn and she blurted out the three words Logan never thought he'd hear from a girl.

"I love you."

At first her announcement was met with awkward silence. Her smile dropped and she stared up at the ceiling, not sure what to say.

"I know it's only been three months, so if you don't feel the same way I completely understand. I didn't say it because I expected you to say it back, I said it because I felt it. If you don't feel it then that's okay I can wait. No rush. Hey, if it makes you feel better just forget I said it. Just pretend I said I love cats or-"

Logan sat up and pulled Quinn on top of him so her legs were on either side of his torso. He moved his hands along her hips and stared at her curiously.

"I love you too, you nerd. Although I love cats too…pussies are the best."

Quinn snorted and swatted his chest.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I especially love the one in between your legs. Hey, you know what? I've been wanting to take you out on an official date for days now, but I couldn't figure out where to take you. The last couple of weeks I've been prioritized with helping my parents plan out Val's funeral. But since she's in God's hands now, I'm not going to worry about her. I know she's safe, you know? I've been having a lot of dreams about her…she told me she's happy."

Quinn looked at Logan incredulously. Surely, he couldn't be serious? God wasn't real and dreams were nothing more than what the human mind made them out to be.

Logan frowned at the look she was giving him.

"What?"

"Logan you can't be serious? I mean dreams are just…you know…dreams."

Logan shrugged.

"You don't have to believe me, but believe me when I say dreams mean something, especially in my family."

Quinn opened her mouth like she was going to continue, but Logan shook his head and held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Now anyways, as I was saying for the last few days I've been wanting to take you out somewhere and I finally figured out the perfect place. Meet me in the school parking lot at 4am tomorrow morning."

"But…Logan we have school tomorrow."

"I know."

"We can't skip school!"

"Says who?"

"Well…everyone. It's against the rules."

"What's your point?"

Quinn tried a different approach.

"Won't people be suspicious?"

"I don't care. They can think what they want. We'll worry about that when we get back."

Quinn let out a shocked laugh.

"This is insane!"

"So is love," Logan said.

He pulled her body down with him so he could kiss her some more before their next class.

**A/N: Any thoughts? I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
